


Creator

by BatsuGames



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, One-Sided Relationship, Romance, creator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatsuGames/pseuds/BatsuGames
Summary: Hunter-Seeker Ivy Montgomery joins the Inquisition at Higher-Up Seeker Cassandra's request, all grins and teases.There's something about her Solas quite likes.





	Creator

**Author's Note:**

> Blips about, mainly for the want of some Solas attraction, and me dipping my toe in the Dragon Age fandom before fully diving in and putting out full length fics. Pretty much just writing for myself with this one, but figure someone else may like it as well :) Hope you enjoy x

 

 

 

 

 

Cassandra looked up as a woman jumped down and sighed in annoyance at Ivy. She took her in, the leather coat, soft poet’s shirt under a leather chest piece with the Seeker insignia on it and soft breeches and boots in muted browns and greens but for an orange scarf around her neck for warmth and a matching one around her waist, bigger and thicker and dangling down the left leg. She had a pair of short swords and pockets full of potions peeping out from a belt on top of the waist sash. “You are late!”

 

“For what?” The Scot asked, shocking blue eyes wide and a half grin on her face.

 

“We are bringing the marked one to the Breach!”

 

“I hadn’t realised there was a time set for an unconscious person to wake up?” Ivy looked around the woman curiously, noting the slim elf in a forest coloured jacket, the light purple eyes and silver hair with a full vallaslin on her slim peachy skin, staff in hand.

 

“The point is that you are Commander Cullen’s second-” She scowled at the sudden grin. “What is it?”

 

“Oh no, no, go on.”

 

“Just spit it out!”

 

“Well after I chased about that apostate and had a nice meal with him, I had to deliver a report to Cullen about the fights-”

 

Cassandra spluttered. “Meal with-?!”

 

Ivy waved her off. “Yes, so when I entered his office, and can we even call that place an office, _damn-_ ”

 

“Your duty as Seeker was to hunt down this apostate!”

 

“I did! And he did this spice mixture on these rabbits skewers? _Hmm._ ” Ivy nodded in appreciation, a grin on her face and she turned to the dwarf. “They were to die for, lovely, absolutely divine and to simply do away with that skill would have been a travesty. Ivy Montgomery,” She gave a flamboyant bow to the trio behind Cassandra. “Fellow Seeker, but more a hunter than a truther. Anyway, back to the report.” Ivy nodded at the dwarf who grinned at her widely, delighted. “So I open the door-”

 

Cassandra strode right up to her, getting in her face. “You let him go over rabbit skewers?!”

 

“No!”

 

“Then what?!”

 

Ivy gave her a shit eating grin. “The spice mixture recipe!” She ducked a punch, laughing and getting out of the way. “Oh calm down, woman!” Ivy jumped back next to the elf male, putting hands to hips. “He was helping getting his fellow mages out. I was doing us a solid.”

 

“How is that doing us any favours?” Cassandra growled.

 

The Scot faked looking thoughtful. “I can now make a mean bit of seasoned meat.” She nodded, and laughed again as Cassandra threw her hands up in exasperation. “Anyway, so I was trying to get to the good bit where I walk in on Cullen naked but-”

 

Cassandra scowled at her. “We are not talking about this!”

 

“Don’t worry, darling, I wasn’t doing any talking either. Just staring. Potentially salivating too but-”

 

“Ugh!”

 

Ivy snickered and then looked at the other three, specifically on the dwarf. “So are you the prisoner Cassandra took?”

 

“Varric Tethras, at your service. Got a crush on curly then?”

 

“Curly? Well it was kind of curly, yes.” Ivy mused to herself at the remembrance of a naked Cullen, a grin widening on her features. “But I’ll go with ‘no I didn’t mean that’ and say, just a newly found appreciation for his body I didn’t previously have. I guess you knew him from before this questioning?”

 

“Pretty much sums it up, yes.”

 

The elf male spoke up then. “I am Solas. I am intrigued by one that is associated with the Templar order and does not persecute apostates for simply being magical outside of a circle.” He looked at her closely.

 

“I would be too. Seekers like myself don’t appear that often.”

 

Cassandra snorted. “Ignore the bragging.”

 

Solas cocked his head. “Bragging?”

 

“One of the quickest Seekers in many a year. We train our faith. We can feel it when others of our order have their faith. Ivy was one such person that has much faith.”

 

“More like spirits like me. But that’s another story for another year or ten,” Ivy grinned freely. “Only because Cassandra doesn’t believe me.”

 

The other Seeker sighed. “Ivy wishes to live with spirits.”

 

“We should all have our own guiding spirit! Did a lot for you and me, Allegra.”

 

“If it happened, yours has surely addled you.”

 

“Or greatened me. Or both. Probably both. So!” Ivy slung and arm around the elf woman. “How’s the mark treating you?”

 

“Terribly. It’s rather sadistic,” the mark bearer grimaced. “I’m Ellana. So who’s Cullen?”

 

The Seeker perked up as the other one groaned loudly.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Ivy yawned as she went around the side, only to see Ellana and the apostate talking.

 

“Indomitable focus?”

 

“Presumably. I have yet to see it dominated. I imagine that the sight would be… fascinating.”

 

Ivy stilled and then snickered to herself, noting Solas see her over Ellana’s shoulder and she pointed at him with both fingers, a shit eating grin on her face, nodding knowingly and making his cheeks redden and his ears tint red but also twitch. Ivy quickly darted behind a wall when she saw Ellana’s body move to see what Solas blushed at. She held her breath and stayed still and eventually heard a few more words before Ellana went off and Ivy peeked over to see her go. Her eyes instantly flickered to Solas and let her grin turn into a wicked smirk when he narrowed his eyes at her. “Ahhh!” She rose, pointing at him, making him sigh, and then took on his stance.

 

“Ivy.”

 

“ _Fascinating, Lavellan, I’d love to see you focus your attentions on my superb tongue._ ” She gave her own Scottish brogue a deeper purr to it as she jumped over the wall and stalked over to him.

 

Solas had stilled at that, feeling predated upon.

 

And in a good way.

 

His mouth had to swallow down the saliva that built up.

 

“Hitting on our Herald, ah?” She tongued her canine. “Hey, we should discuss tactics and sensual tips to get our people. We’ll be travelling together lots from today on. We’ll share a tent, yeah?”

 

“If you wish,” He murmured, rather pleased by this and disliking that he was.

 

She winked and grasped his shoulder companionably. “Alrighty! Catch ya later, mate!”

 

Solas’s body jerked at the word more than the friendly clap to his shoulder, feeling his mind flicker longingly before he pushed it down.

 

He in no way deserved one.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  

“I believe I am already spoken for Inquisitor.”

 

“Sorry, babe, called it first,” Ivy chuckled. “Can’t resist the chance to see him naked you know?” She nudged the elf, making him give her a look at teasing the other lady.

 

“You are a disgraceful Seeker.”

 

“I’ve plenty of grace, thank you very much. How rude. Goodnight people!” She shuffled into the tent with a wave and flopped onto the bedroll. The scouts would take watch and it was a rather protected area, so Ivy felt safe enough to change into looser sleep clothing.

 

Solas came in ten minutes later, seeing Ivy on her side, propping her head up with hand as she read a book. Her back was to him. “What do you read?”

 

“ _Assorted Essays on Western Approach Beasts and Their Patterns._ You can change. I won’t actually look unless you want me to.” She waved a hand. “You know phoenixes are believed to be the inbred form of the griffon and the Abyssal High Dragon? I’m surprised Genitivi never mentioned it. It presents several theories about how the griffons could have died out quicker, as from other accounts, griffons were rather pleasant to be around and quite trusting so they’d lose out on mating privileges and would be killed off by the more aggressive phoenixes. There’s no mention that phoenix males also perform infanticide even those quite a few of us Hunters have seen it. Then there’s- Uh. Sorry, I began to ramble.”

 

He’d been about to change but had stopped to listen, not knowing much of the beasts that now inhabit the deserts of the west Sylaise had once favoured looking upon from her floating castles. “Not at all. It is most intriguing.”

 

“Then I’m glad you think so! It’s nice to have something listen and enjoy what I’m saying.”

 

“You know much?” He began changing again.

 

“Yes. I was a Hunter once.” Ivy turned a page. “That means I worked with professors and mercenaries alike in tracking down beasts, taking in their numbers to make sure they weren’t overbreeding or under-breeding and ruining the ecology. The bionetwork should be maintained as much as possible while also profiting beings. Not so much in money but as in ingredients to be harvested for health purposes, or safe travel through some parts of the lands to maintain contacts between countries with dangerous in between lands and trade links. Then there’s also looking after the land so we don’t lose beautiful landscapes to a ton of dragon dung. Nasty business that.”

 

“Quite. I am changed.”

 

Ivy rolled to face him and was about to speak but looked at him, nodding in approval at his lack of top, a dirty grin on her face. “Oh you are _good_ to me, Solas.”

 

He laughed richly at that, eyes closing at her shamelessness he enjoyed.

 

Only a little abashed, she looked him over and her lips parted at the surprisingly muscled body with that jawbone just laid above his bellybutton and there was this small snail trail showing his hair would have been blood red. Her body clenched, getting ready for sex that wasn’t happening. Her eyes dipped to her essay once more. “I’ve read this a dozen times over. You can borrow it, if you read it to me that is.”

 

His eyes opened once more, having hoped to garner more of a response than that. He immediately told himself for that. Not only was she not magical she was human. If any child were to come from this union they would not be elvhen. “That can be arranged.”

 

Ivy heard him draw back and grinned to hide the confusion. “In return for?”

 

“More knowledge of your past exploits so I can find them in the Fade.”

 

“Aw, of course! Let’s just trade stories.”

 

“I would be fond of that.”

 

Ivy smiled to herself at that, handing the book over with pleased redness in her cheeks she ignored.

 

And Solas didn’t.

 

 

 

* * *

 

  

 

They spent several nights like that, talking for hours before one of them inevitably fell asleep – usually Ivy with Solas watching over her for a bit as he tried to consolidate the information to dream about the beasts correctly, eyes absently lingering on her face – and then the next day he would talk of his walks in the Fade with her and the others. Now it was another person, one Cassandra grudgingly respected and Varric happily made a sister-friendship of, Solas was listened to with a bit more esteem. Most of their journey was filled with talks of magic, and stories and taunts that were slowly becoming teases between friends.

 

The weeks went on into months, and they’d gotten to Skyhold after the terrifying ordeal in Haven, and were now journeying back out to the Hinterlands.

 

“Varric this sucks.” Ivy snapped the book shut from atop her mount. “Stupid male love interest.”

 

“What?”

 

“Okay well, just love interest. Arses like this frustrate me.”

 

The dwarf raised a brow. “A critic?” He caught the book she casually tossed at him. He chuckled at that. “Definitely a critic.”

 

“Listen you, make them go through shit, why mess up a relationship?”

 

“So you’re annoyed about?”

 

“He flippin’ leaves her after they screw with this ‘it’s me not you’ bullshit.”

 

“It’s a trust issue!” Varric said in disbelief, seeing her face still grimacing.

 

“Then why lead them along in the first place when you don’t know if you can? Say no, I suck right now, I’ll approach you later when I feel better to see if there’s a chance and not hurt you because I actually do like you and respect you. Don’t mess up what could still be a good friendship.”

 

“Mature! Not what these lots are.” He waggled the book. “Are you talented in love now?”

 

Ivy shook her head and Iron Bull chuckled, punching her arm companionably. “Nah, she just knows people without being Ben-Hassrath.”

 

“It’s not hard.”

 

“Could be.” He raised a hand and she high-fived it, laughing.

 

Solas watched, eyes shadowed.

 

_Don’t mess up what could still be a good friendship._

 

Varric shook his head, seeing the logic. “Such harsh words for my poor character!” Though inwardly he felt the same about Hawke and Fenris.

 

“Well, there is the opposite too,” Ivy mentioned. “It could work out if one was able to knuckle down on that self-doubt of the other before they run off. There is a chance if one simple reaches for it and looks after it. It’s not hard to.”

 

“You like it hard, huh?”

 

“Pretty sure we’ve gone over this. Are your brains leaking into your horns or something?”

 

“Well, you’re welcome to get a leg over and ride this bulls’ horn.”

 

“Oh my gosh maybe I ought to just gut you right now.”

 

The elf closed his eyes from being at the back on the party on the hart.

 

 _It’s not hard to._  

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Ivy watched Cullen with a little grin, leaning against the doorframe.

 

“Enjoying yourself?” Solas asked lightly, leaning on the other side of it.

 

“Verily! Seeing a strapping man work it well? Mm.”

 

He chuckled, but it was a bit empty. “Is that so?”

 

She turned her head to him lazily. “What is it, boo? Want me to pay you attention?” She ran a hand up his chest playfully and cupped his cheek.

 

He gave another chuckle, this one lower. He grasped her hand, kissing her wrist. “Naturally.”

 

Her mouth widened into a grin and she shifted away from the frame and tapped his pec twice. “C’mon you. Let’s have a story and play some card games you inevitably win because I can’t bluff for my own life.”

 

Knowing he would win, Solas nodded and began to talk of a battle he’d witnessed.

 

Ivy simply smiled as he led the way, knowing.

 

Then it dropped a little.

 

She’d miss this.

 

 

  

* * *

 

 

 

 

Ellana looked at Ivy in concern. “Is it serious?”

 

“It’s a request for me to help take down a dragon in the Exalted Plains.”

 

“Well, shit.”

 

“Exactly. Should be fun!”

 

Later on Varric asked her to write notes, Vivienne asked her to get a snowy wyverns heart and, Dorian some charcoal sketching on an elf ruin that could potentially help him and Solas… well…

 

“ _I apologize. The kiss was impulsive and ill-thought, and I should not have encouraged it._ ”

 

“ _I’m willing to risk it if you are._ ”

 

“ _I, may be. There are… Considerations._ ”

 

Ivy heard them converse and exited the library.

 

Dorian looked as she left him. He wondered what it was these women liked about this elf? The tragic backstory he undoubtedly had? The passion for his subjects? The thoughtfulness? A good man, but certainly not something to swoon over. And what was the elf man playing at, getting the attention and not choosing one over the other? Dorian played, but he jumped from boat to boat, not armada to armada. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The martial artist looked around her, deep down in the Amaranthine Ocean. Her magic and the Fade joyfully created her own little underwater kingdom, vast and splendorous. Naturally she had to make it after Chinese influence, bold red and black lacquers, jade embellishments and stories of Chinese tales in tapestries all around. Each part of her claimed area, it was a story unto itself, each section in the main castle was a testament to the love of one member or another of her family.

 

The Main Hall was in golds, the doors fading to red and back again and the columns with bronze Asian dragons scaling it the same, in two rows to grand doors and lanterns floating about setting a soft but opulent tone of saturated sunset hues over the immensely lavish room.

 

There she stood in it, The Empress of her world, alone.

 

The only one to understand this world.

 

She raised her hand, about to demolish it, but instead thought a robe into being. It was just as expensive and lovely beyond measure, scales of dragons making the whole thing really shimmer and awe the viewer. It was heavy silk, wide sleeves and trailing the ground. Everything here smacked of grandeur and no expenses were held.

 

Magic suffused into everything.

 

The whole place was alive.

 

She turned her head and looked at the pink being that floated to her.

 

“Hello, Love.”

 

Love snuggled up to her. “Hello, New Creator. It’s time to go oversee the Inquisition. Bring lots of love for the others.”

 

“I will. Do you want a body, or are you okay being corporeal?”

 

“Oh! Body please!”

 

Ivy grinned and Love was now in his new body. “Welcome, new immortal, to my aquatic home.”

  

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Back in normal leathers once more but with a full bag over her shoulder, Ivy joined in the battle, but not to fight.

 

To follow the Inquisitor once more.

 

She got to the temple first, and simply waited before the Eluvian, a cloak on her form and hood up.

 

Feeling a bit maudlin, she threw on a fake grin as life happened behind her.

 

She’d only live about thirty five years, but being Creator was hell on a woman’s stress levels. All her people fighting, losing their lives. It was a mixture of intriguing and hopeful, stupid and exasperating. Because every one of them were now hers. She’d been forced into the mantle of Creator God and it wasn’t exhilarating or terrible, just a bucket load of power and freedom - but for the one main problem of people being just like her and murdering each other and making her feel like she was losing something significant. She couldn’t get involved. They were autonomous but not. Her family but not. She couldn’t get involved because it hurt too much. To choose would damn half her people. At least if they fought it out by themselves more would get a chance of living.

 

But she wasn’t omniscient.

 

She was Creator. She made.

 

What could she make to fix any of this?

 

She didn’t have many new tricks. She wasn’t super smart or strong or speedy. She just lived a damn long time. Imagination. She needed more of it.

 

Ivy looked around curiously at the feeling of eyes on her and when an elf in wonderful clothing stared at her, she winked at him only to look to the side as a crow turned into a woman in scrappy clothing and then turned back to the mirror.

 

 _One of these mirrors could go nicely in a new land._ Ivy thought to herself, _Maybe I’d make one, all the way up in the sky to match the one in the depths below?_

“You heard his parting words Inquisitor. The elf seeks to destroy the well of sorrows.”

 

“We heard.”

 

“So the sanctum is despoiled at last.”

 

Morrigan narrowed her eyes. “You would have destroyed it yourself, given the chance,” She replied haughtily.

 

The Sentinel scowled. “To keep it from your grasping fingers. Better it be lost than bestowed upon the undeserving.”

 

“Fool. You’d let your people’s legacy rot in the shadows?”

 

Ivy touched the mirror, sucking in its power and regurgitating it so she could not only recreate it, she could also recreate what was within. She loved to learn about things, just to she could remake it.

 

Solas had been an excellent source of new things.

 

He was one of her favourites.

 

“Do you even know what you-” His head snapped to Ivy. “Who are you?”

 

“Name’s Ivy.” The Scot looked around, already done with learning. “I’m with them. Hey, it’s been a few months.” Ivy strode around the well, hands in pockets and knowing she looked a little worse for wear. She was grubby, mud and leaves from the world splattered up her for when she had fun recreating a small group of pixiu; dragon-headed lions with wings that huffed and puffed like Mabari. The female’s had two antlers and the males one, but both had all sorts of energy and slobbered golden saliva everywhere, a good thing, because it slowly began healing the land. New buds of flowers and gleaming blades of green grass surrounded their play area.

 

“Where’ve you been?!”                                                                                                                                                       

 

“Breeding project.” Ivy snickered, knowing what they’d think. “Getting a high lady to bang a lesser drake for his less aggressiveness take some work, you know?”

 

“You were off… breeding dragons?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“When there’s a war going on?” Ellana stated in disbelief.

 

“Ah, battle. This is no war,” Ivy mentioned. “It’d be a pretty shitty war if it was. Someone would be seriously over-estimating the casualty loss. So, you taking this or what?” She thumbed at the pool.

 

“You’re lessening the dragons, Hunter?” Iron Bull said in disappointed response before the others could.

 

“Think about it – dragon familiars. Burn your enemies to a crisp!”

 

Iron Bull could get behind that. “Anaan!”

 

“Enough of this foolishness,” Morrigan sneered. “Let us partake in the well.”

 

Ivy stepped back, grinning at a relieved looking Solas who nodded at her as she went to the stairs and stayed out of the way, watching. She looked down at the stairs, floating with solar blue magic to hold them together and smiled, only to look further along and see those in need. She immediately ignored the proceedings to go to them and went to a dead elf floating in the water, the gleaming gold of his armour taken her notice instantly. She pulled him out, taking the water out of his lungs and healing the wound, zapping electric into him and he gasped back into life, staring up at her in shock. She helped him sit up and wiped away the ink that dripped from his face with her cloak.

 

The elf grasped onto her, frantic and confused.

 

She simply raised the arm he was grasping and kissed the back of his hand, eyes warm. Then the woman stood and went to the next one, and the elf couldn’t help but follow her lead, watching as she reattached an arm to a Great Hammer and made him come back alive without magic. This was incredible.

 

Was she one of the Evanuris?

 

Abelas came down, noting the group of his people surround the woman. “ _Ralath? You were…_ ” He watched as the dead Lanaya he’d seen killed, the eldest mage of them all, woke up, looking up at her saviour in shock.

 

“ _You brought me back to life. My Lady-_ ”

 

A wink and Ivy rose. “No following me now. You’ve done quite enough of it what with this place and all that. Also, guys, go out in the sun more. You’re still living beings that need the sun, y’know?”

 

“Hunter!” Iron Bull roared out and Ivy dashed over on instinct and the elves followed when Lanaya did. They practically flew into the Eluvian and Ivy took a good look around before the mirror cracked behind them and sent them all stumbling away from it warily. Iron Bull looked them over before turning to his favourite little conundrum. “You making friends, Hunter?”

 

“Always.”

 

Varric chuckled weakly. “Good to know you’re alive. Couldn’t have sent a letter?”

 

Ivy put a hand to her chest. “Aww, you missed me! Gimme a cuddle, you!” She opened her arms out.

 

He put a hand up. “Not touching the dwarf, Hunter.”

 

“You can hug me anytime.” Iron Bull laughed lowly as she promptly did. “I’ll take it as one for Varric.”

 

“Thanks, big guy.”

 

“Enough. We should return to Skyhold, Inquisitor. There is much to go through.” Morrigan waved to one of the mirrors.

 

“Right,” Ellana nodded, wanting to get back and rest in her bed.

 

Iron Bull put a hand on Ivy’s head. “Let’s go back to Skyhold.”

 

“Sure.”

 

 

  

* * *

 

 

 

 

Solas saw her peek over the side to see what he was drawing now and smiled.

 

Ivy went around the side and leaned over far, gripping hard so she didn’t fall. She was right next to his face when she said, “Solas,” and captured his lips with hers when he turned to her, ears twitching. Heat suffused her at his soft lips on hers and hands full, neither of them could do anything more but press lips harder. He had a sudden hunger in his she wasn’t expecting, head tilting to the side and a grunt leaving his throat. He nipped at her bottom lip and she sighed haggardly, licking at his teeth and lip. There was an animal quality about it as he crowded into her and dropped his parchment to the ground, quill following.

 

She yipped as he pulled her over the side with need, hands burying into her hair and magic safely depositing them to the floor, and then under the cloth of the scaffolding. He wanted to keep her close and hidden and up against him so she’d not leave him again, so he pressed her against the wall and hummed at her shudder from the cold of the wall. Hands ran over her body, delighting in curves and muscle alike. He’d longed for this and his mind whirled as lust roiled through him hot and heavy. She pushed into him, hands reaching up his cheeks to fondle the tips of his ears and he wasn’t ashamed to admit a loud growl came from him for it, groin grinding against hers and seeking her heat.

 

A thirsty shudder ran through her as he lifted her and hummed into her mouth, kissing hard and rolling his hips as she was shoved up the wall. It was then he parted and kissing down her neck, only to catch sight of the scaffolding having a perfect bar for him to perch her on. He put her on it, kneeling before her, his magic cushioning his knees and asked, “I have wanted you for so long, may I taste you?”

 

“Please.” His hands were instantly at her belt and undoing it and she lifted herself as he shimmied down her breeches to let them hang at her ankles. Her eyes widened as his face was instantly between her legs, hands clenching her hips and inhaling her with a wanting sound. “Ngh.” She jerked as his tongue licked up a path from her hole to her clit and sucked at it. She didn’t know where to put her hand for a second and her eyes lidded as she clutched at the wooden scaffolding only for his annoyed eyes to look up at her grab at her wrists as he lather at her clit and put them to his head. She gripped his ears, rubbing them and making him shiver and growl and suck harder.

 

He was drinking her down, biting at her lips before shoving his tongue into her hole to prompt more out, nose nuzzling at her nub. He felt her thighs flex and quiver, her breath become uneven, her hands clench and her hips roll to chase her end. He daren’t close his eyes, watching her avidly as she curled over him and gave a little whimper sound with each suck of his mouth. About to introduce fingers, he heard the door go and a sense of sheer fury raged through him at the thought of someone interrupting this. He parted from her, wiping her juices from his mouth and almost went back to her regardless of the intruder of his little area at her lost, needful look.

 

His cock ached for her touch but he stood, adjusting the fur pelt over his shoulder to hide his obvious erection. A touch to her cheek and apology in his eyes, they suddenly narrowed and he stalked out. “Inquisitor.”

 

“Solas?”

 

“What can I help you with Inquisitor?”

 

“You never told me if you’d done your considerations.”

 

“I apologise, Inquisitor, I cannot return your affections.”

 

“It’s because Ivy is back, isn’t it?”

 

In the dark, Ivy closed her eyes, praying he would say no.

 

“Yes.”

 

She closed her eyes and silently pulled her clothing back on.

 

“There was never a chance, was there?”

 

“I apologize, Inquisitor. Is there anything else?”

 

“No. No, I… will go.”

 

As would Ivy. She could have disappeared, but simply corrected her poets shirt and sash once more, looking up at Solas curiously as he entered. “How’d you get away with hiding _that_ boner?”

 

He gave a soft smile to her and nodded over his shoulder. “It went, quickly. Shall we talk?”

 

Her loins ached, and her nipples longer to get the same pleasure, but she chuckled and shook her head in amusement. “Let’s.”

 

“You heard.”

 

“I did.”

 

“You have made me believe in people around me once more.” Solas reached for her cheek and Ivy took his hand instead.

 

Her grin became wry. “You should not have lost that in the first place. All people have their wonder.” More than ever she could see it in them all. “Iron Bull secretly finds delight in Krem’s winged nug dolls and tries not to smile when he sees one. Vivienne feels the needs to create a potion to heal what killed her love Bastian and even now orders in items. Dorian sends messages back home, hoping to change slavery there. So many little wonders. I already love them all.”

 

Solas took in her brightening demeanour. “Even if they do not all love you back?”

 

“That’s okay.”

 

“And of those that do?”

 

“We’re all happier, well-rounded people then? What is it you really ask Solas?”

 

He understood the gentle rejection she was giving him. “I ask nothing. We all have our duties. I have my own I should attend to. In another world…”

 

Ivy blinked. “Funny. I was about to say the same thing.” She shook her head and dropped his hand and then crowded into him, arms around his waist. She made a decision. “If you wish for help with your duty, ask me. I can do much. I could-”

 

He held her cheeks. “No. I would not do that to you. I can only be the one to… Ar lath ma, Ivy.”

 

She knew he did. “Do you have to do it by yourself?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Ivy stepped away at that and his hands were held in the air, clenching slowly. “Perhaps you know this idiom, Solas? Pride commeth before a fall? I hope you will not, but-” She looked away as Abelas came into the room. “It matters not. My darling Abelas! Say, are you opposed to travelling with me? You see, I’ve a few things to attend to.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Solas?” She turned to him. “ _It has been a pleasure to know you Fen’Harel. I would have loved seeing you with the red hair up top. You should grow it again. You don’t have to be a slave to your mistakes._ ” She bowed and left, leaving him stunned.

 

  

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

To them, Ivy was just a faint memory. She watched as the world crashed, burned and was devastated.

 

Solas had brought the Veil down decades later, and with it, the world was complete once more.

 

Ivy smiled at the feeling, Godhood reinstated in a being.

 

The only problem was that all life had been eradicated.

 

To break the Veil, Solas had theorized he would need life essence and that pinches of each would do and latch onto the barrier, dragging the Veil into them and returning them to immortal status. The Fade was too concentrated, however, and they were immediately possessed by hungry demons and ruthlessly killed each other, and then the clashing of world obliterated all life.

 

But for him.

 

And of her and her group of Sentinels in her underwater kingdom.

 

The man was breaking down heaving great sobs as she came over to him, an umbrella in hand to ward off the downpour of rain. She stepped over a down tree branch and stood next to him, holding the umbrella over both of them. It took him a good ten minutes to notice the sound of rain, but of no actual splattering drops on his back. He looked up, red eyed and wonder was on his face.

 

“How? How do you live?” He said hoarsely.

 

“I am the newest Creator, Solas. Your love of people is not outranked by mine.” A thought, and the world shifted. Plain fields were below them, the sky shone blue and the sun beamed down happily. A pixiu puppy came up to her, kitten roars saying he wanted attention. “I tried to help my people, to help you, but you rejected me. It was your chance, you know?” She sighed, putting an arm around his shoulders. “Now, I’m going to give you what you deserve.”

 

“I am ready to die.”

 

She snickered. “You don’t deserve to have that, lovely. Take that either way. I mean it both ways after all.” She chuckled.

 

Solas choked out, “How can you stand me?”

 

“By pulling you up of course.”

 

Despite himself, he laughed for a second. “You know what I mean.”

 

“Because I love you. That’s what Creators do. We build up. You lot take the tools lying around and do with them as you will.” She plucked the pixiu up and put him in Solas’s lap. “Just, next time? Leave the world building to me, hm?” She kissed his cheek.

 

“I don’t want to be alone. Please. Let me stay by your side.”

 

“Me neither.” She sighed, looking across the land. “But you know that means being around for thousands of years, right? Because I will be about for around a hundred thousand years.” She watched him nod, putting his forehead to hers. “Alright. Solas. You are my partner. We’ll die together.” Ivy smiled softly, latching her power around his and connecting them as one. “It’s really the only thing I can give you that will suitably be both punishment and gift after all.”

 

Solas wept in relief, and fear.

 

But mostly in joy.

 

He turned to her, needing her to know, “ _I love you._ ”

 

She smiled, taking the pixiu pup up in one arm as she stood, letting the umbrella disappear back to her palace. She held a hand out, grinning warmly at him, eyes bright with affection. “I know. Come on, let’s go make new life and see what happens this time around.”

Solas took it and entwined their fingers. 


End file.
